


Date My Papa

by Dainonico



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Falling In Love, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Love, M/M, Single Father, TKS, TKSevents, babysitter, tkseventstsukasenweek, tkseventstsukasenweekjan2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dainonico/pseuds/Dainonico
Summary: “Do you want to date my papa?”Senku almost choked on his pizza slice. He couldn’t believe the girl blatantly asked him that and he quickly reached for a glass of water to try and passed the bite down his throat.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64
Collections: TsukaSen Week January 2021





	Date My Papa

**Author's Note:**

> TsukaSen Week  
> Day 4: Domestic/Family

“Do you want to date my papa?” 

Senku almost choked on his pizza slice. He couldn’t believe the girl blatantly asked him that and he quickly reached for a glass of water to try and passed the bite down his throat. 

“Why are you asking me that?” He felt his cheeks blushing deeply and he leaned his back against the chair, running a hair through his goldilocks and glaring at the giggling girl by his side. 

“Well, ‘cause you two would surely make a cute couple.” 

“Your dad is handsome Mirai…” There was no point in lying. “But there’s nothing between us.” Why did he have to explain these things to the girl? “Don’t you want to watch a movie? It’s almost your bedtime.” 

“Yeah, we can watch Frozen.” She saids while taking a huge gulp of her peach juice and smiling widely at the other blonde. 

“Again?”

“It’s my favorite!”

“Last week you said Moana was your favorite.” He stood up and removed the glasses and dishes from the table, taking everything to the kitchen and throughly cleaned them all. 

“But now is Frozen!” Mirai pouted and Senku could only chuckle at how cute the girl truly was; he loved her so much. 

He was in his last year of college, but even if Byakuya was helping him to cover some expenses while he was working back in the United States, Senku wanted to be useful, to win some money on his own. No one really wanted to hire him, being barely legal and withouth a bachelor’s degree to prove his intelligence and capability; not that he needed it, though, but the world always asked for those degrees and documents. 

Luck was on his side when he saw an advertisement of a man looking for a babysitter for his daughter. Senku wasn’t great with kids but it didn’t hurt to try. He got the job on the spot, even arching an eyebrow and asking the tall man why he hired him so quickly. 

“No one else wanted to work for me…”

“Why not? Your daughter seems nice enough.” Senku was even scared, was the child a demon in disguise?

“People don’t like single fathers. Always trusting more a mother, but…” He shrugged his shoulders. “As you can see, we’re a happy little family and even if I want to, I can’t take care of Mirai. She needs someone by her side and I just work until late at night.” 

“I understand.” 

“I’m glad.” The tall brunette stretched out his arm and tightly shook the blonde’s. “I’m Shishio Tsukasa, thank you for accepting the job.” 

“I feel that I should thank you for this opportunity.” 

And since that day, Senku was always inside the Shishio’s home. A two-floor house right in the center of the city, with a pretty garden and inside there was everything he needed to make the girl comfortable. He came almost daily, arriving at 3pm, right after Tsukasa finished his lunch and was ready to volt towards the door. 

The man was a successful lawyer, working hard to provide a better life to his cute daughter. Senku wasn’t one to like asking questions, but Mirai slowly spilled the beans to him. 

“I had a mommy, but I never knew her.” She said one afternoon while watching yet another Disney movie. 

“Is that so?” Senku wasn’t really good with those kinds of topics, trying his best to concentrate on his book. Tsukasa was kind enough to let him study while taking care of the girl. 

“Yeah.” Mirai nodded. Eyes still glued on the TV screen while munching on some chocolate chip cookies. “I never knew her, she died right after I was born, papa told me everything.” 

Senku hummed, he closed his book as he sensed the girl needed a bit more of his attention. “Are you fine, sweety?” He really didn’t like to use pet names, but the topic felt a bit rough and he didn’t have a clue of what to say. 

“Yeah! She’s in heaven and I’m with papa, so everything’s great!” Mirai softly turned her face to glare at the blonde. She was smiling fondly and got a bit closer, placing her hand on top of his. “And I’m with you too!” 

“Of course. I’ll be here with you.”

“Forever?”

Senku chuckled. So Tsukasa was a widower; it made sense why he needed the extra help to take care of his daughter. He surely worked so hard. “I’ll do my best in staying forever.”

“What do you mean? Of course you can be here forever with us.”

“Really? What if papa gets tired of me?”

Mirai giggled. “He’ll never get tired of you. He likes you so much.”

Those words made Senku blush deeply. Of course he thought that Tsukasa liked him, it was important to like the babysitter that was daily taking care of your kid, but the tone in which the little girl said it...no, that was impossible. 

Tsukasa used to be with a woman, a woman that gave him his sweet child. He wasn’t interested in guys, not that Senku really cared about that, but the words...just made him curious about the whole ordeal. 

He sure was a handsome man, but...Senku sighed. This wasn’t an appropiate theme conversation to have with the girl. 

“I just know that I like you, Mirai.”

“I know. I’m adorable.”

Senku couldn’t help but laugh fondly. “Of course you are.”

* * *

After that small conversation, Senku noticed that Mirai was working her best in getting him closer to Tsukasa.

“Are you staying over for dinner?” She asked, happy that her father had come home early, a bit before 8 o’clock. The routine was for Senku to leave the moment the brunette crossed the front door, having to do things of his own and also wanting the father-daughter duo to have some time for their own. 

“Well, your father is here, we can have dinner together tomorrow.”

“But…” Mirai turned to glare at the brunette. “Papa, do you want Senku to have dinner with us?”

Tsukasa was lost for words at the sudden question. He coughed a bit. “Well, sure. Senku, do you want to join us for dinner?”

The blonde felt a bit weird. Those autumn leaf eyes were tenderly looking at him and he felt a little bit silly of the sudden blush that invaded his face. Why was he feeling that way? It was pretty normal to talk with Tsukasa, but he had never been invited to share a dinner with the two of them as he was always alone with Mirai. 

“Yeah, it sounds nice.” 

“Perfect, then.” Tsukasa winked an eye at him. “We can cook something or even order some delivery.”

“Pizza” Mirai shouted. 

The father laughed, lifting his girl and placing a kiss on her cheek. “Pizza it is, then.” He then looked at Senku. “Mirai loves black olives, you can choose the topping for the other pizza.” 

* * *

Having dinners together quickly turned into a small and cute routine. Tsukasa tried his best to arrive a bit early during the nights that Senku was babysitting Mirai and he invited him to stay over...every single time. 

He really loved to be invited over. Almost feeling it too sweet, too familiar, too domestic to be sharing food and small talks with the two of them. Senku already loved Mirai deeply and one part of him was hating himself for developing a crush on the tall brunette; it hurt a bit, knowing that it was practically impossible for Tsukasa to fixate his desire on him. 

So Senku tried his best in ignoring those weird feelings, trying to enjoy each other’s company and even after some months, it was now normal for him to start preparing dinner before the brunette’s arrival. 

“You could be my momma.”

Those words made his heart skip a beat. It would be a lie if Senku didn’t admit that he had thought about it, to share life with them and being part of their small family, but he shook his head. “I think your papa will soon find you a new momma. Someone that can fully take care of you.” The school year was almost over and once Senku graduated and found a new job, he wouldn’t need to be working as a nanny...not anymore and his heart hurt for that horrible thought. 

“I don’t want another momma, I want you.”

“That’s a bit hard.” Senku didn’t want to talk about that, he just tried to keep coloring Mirai’s coloring book. When she invited him to work on small activities, he could never deny the girl; it was practically impossible. “We can be friends.”

“I don’t want a friend! I want you as my momma!”

Senku sighed, looking to the girl and noticing her teary eyes and pouty lips. “It would be lovely to be your momma...it’s just that...that’s not my decision to make…I’m so sorry.”

“You can try!”

“It’s not that easy…”

“It is!”

“Mirai! Please, stop!” Senku was surprised to have raised his voice to the girl, but it was too late. Mirai started crying and left the living room in a fit, leaving him alone and more confused. 

Of course he wanted to be living there with them, but...Tsukasa wasn’t interested in him. 

* * *

“I’m sorry for making Mirai cry.” Senku needed to come straight forward, it was normal for the girl to be inside her room before his father’s arrival, even less for her not to receive him at the door. 

“I understand. She sometimes can be a little bit too pushy and gets mad when she doesn’t get her way.” 

“Thank you for understanding.”

“What did she want? What did she ask for?”

The questions made Senku remain silent for a bit, but there was no point in hiding some information to Tsukasa, not if the girl was going to continue insisting about the same topic. “She wants a momma.” 

Tsukasa sighed and sat on the couch, pinching his nose and resting his head against the pillows, giving an inviting glare to the blonde to join him. “I’m so sorry for that. She had also asked me that before.”

“Really?” 

Tsukasa nodded. “She wants you.” He chuckled, glad that Senku was sitting by his side. 

A sudden and intense blush invaded Senku’s face. “Y-Yeah, she mentioned that. I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be.” 

There was an awkward silence. One that Senku didn’t know quite well with Tsukasa as it was always so easy to talk with him about everything and about nothing at the same time. “I told her it was impossible and she got mad.”

“Why did you say that?”

The question was a weird one. Senku didn’t expect that. He turned his crimson glare to meet with the hazel eyes; in those brown eyes was a warmth of an everlasting heart, as if they were wood that could burn with a golden flame, yet be forever entirely perfect. 

Tsukasa chuckled a bit. “Because I have a daughter? That’s why it’s impossible?”

The blonde double blinked, didn’t expecting that second question at all. “No! I-I mean...I love Mirai...I just know it’s impossible because we’re both guys.” 

Senku gasped. Tsukasa was now so close, wrapping an arm around his small waist and bringing him closer to his chest; those brown eyes were making him lose his mind. “You’re not into guys?”

He was entirely confused. “I-I don’t talk about my sexual preferences too often...but, yeah.”

Tsukasa chuckled. “I’m glad, so do I.”

“What?” Senku couldn’t believe he was hearing those words. “But you have a daughter.”

“I never talk about this.” The brunette sighed. “But I had a one-night stand while in college, which resulted in Mirai’s birth. I never married, the girl was my friend and we talked about raising her together, trying to give her everything.” Tsukasa felt sad about that specific story, she still thought about her from time to time, knowing that she would have been a great mother figure to Mirai. “But she couldn’t endure the pregnancy, it was too much and she passed away while I was hearing Mirai’s first cry. I’m at least glad that she saw our baby and that I was by her side.” Tsukasa was getting closer, almost feeling how his own heartbeat was strongly pounding against his chest, trying to break free. “I’ve never dated after that. I didn’t have time, not with a baby in my arms.” 

“I had no idea…”

“It was the point. I don’t talk too often about my life.” Tsukasa smiled, tenderly caressing the blonde’s cheek. 

“So, then…”

Tsukasa nodded. “It started slowly, but…” He chuckled. “I fell in love with you and Mirai noticed it.” The girl was squealing when she put two and two together, glad that her father was coming home early, making their dinners longer to keep talking with her babysitter and even making small plans to eat outside on one occassion; it was pretty obvious her dad wanted something and she was happy for him. “She wanted to see us together and since I didn’t move...she tried to get inside your head, but...you don’t have to reciprocate this feeling...I completely…”

But Senku interrupted him, closing the gap between their lips.

In that kiss was the sweetness of passion, a million loving thoughts condensed into that special moment; it was even a small step towards a passion that was igniting. It was the promise of realness, of a primal desire and of an intense longing that both parts suffered deeply. And with that, Senku could tell that Tsukasa’s feelings were awake, connected within; turning the kiss and embrace into something so sweetly meaningful. 

“I like you…” He said, battering his eyelashes and looking up at the brunette. “I’ve fallen in love with you and thought that it was impossible.” 

“I like you too.” Tsukasa chuckled and kissed him more. Happy at last and a bit glad that Mirai was still pouting inside her room as he couldn’t be rightfully kissing the blonde with the girl wandering through the house. 

It was perfect. Almost mean to be. 

  
  


* * *

“No...stop!” Senku was gasping, covering his mouth with one hand, but the brunette feverishly removed it to connect their lips and to allow their tongues to dance. “Tsu...ah!” He didn’t want to make any noise, feeling ashamed already. “Mirai...Mirai can hear...us!”

“She’s sleeping…”

“Yeah...but...ah!” Tsukasa was rocking his hips, causing them to unite their souls and bodies. Their sex was almost nightly, a sweet expression of their new love, of an intense bond and a great intimacy that was stretching gracefully into their thoughts and movements, dreams and wishes. 

The brunette’s touch woke up every single nerve inside Senku’s body and brain, feeling electrified. He was loving it, feeling so loved and cared by the man he truly wanted to spend the rest of his life with. 

“Tsu...please...wait…”

“I can’t, darling…” He kissed him more; he loved to see how asshamed his boyfriend truly looked, but Mirai had never caught them...or at least the father kept repeating that to himself, knowing that it was impossible to resist Senku’s body. 

Right after the blonde finished college, they started living together as a cute family of three. Tsukasa had other plans in mind, but wanted to wait for the perfect opportunity to say them out loud. 

There was a tiny black box hidden inside one of his suit pockets, but that was a plan he intented to spill later on the weekend, right after hiring another babysitter that would allow them to get out and enjoy a private date night. 

Tsukasa was sure. He was loving Senku and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. 

He kept rocking his hips, enjoying how his boyfriend’s small cock cutely bounced up and down. Even more when he reached his own peak and poured a big load of milk inside the blonde’s pink void; Senku quickly followed him, clenching hard around his length and spilling his own cum right between their stomachs. 

It was a lovely image. 

Tsukasa leaned down and kissed him softly while pulling himself out. “I love you…”

“I love you too…”

And with that, they continue to make love through the rest of the night, being extremely careful not to make so much noise, but happy to have found each other. 

  
  


_ Some people search their whole lives to find what Tsukasa found in Senku...true love. _

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to join the Dr. Stone shipping server! All ships are welcome!  
> We have lots of events scheduled, RP our fave ships, share headcanons, etc!  
> https://discord.gg/HPV5EvKC


End file.
